1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video signal reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted for reproduction of a magnetic tape where digitized video signals are recorded by means of rotary magnetic heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparatus of a type which digitally records and reproduces a video signal, there exists an advantage that substantially no deterioration is caused with regard to the image quality in an operation of editing or dubbing a tape. However, due to a high density in recording video data on a magnetic tape, it becomes difficult to record video data of one field on a single slant track.
For the purpose of eliminating such disadvantage, an improvement has been developed for practical use wherein video data of one field are recorded on a plurality of slant tracks by a plurality of rotary heads so that one field of the image can be reproduced by playback of the plural slant tracks.
In this case, if one field of the image is divided into an odd number of sectors and such field sectors are sequentially associated with an even number of playback heads, the heads corresponding to the same pixels on the image come to be different per field, so that even when one of the playback heads is rendered faulty, the non-reproduced pixel data in one field can be replaced with the pixel data in the next field. However, in case one field of the image is divided into an even number of sectors by reason of the data rate, there may arise a problem that the playback heads corresponding to the same pixels remain the same in the entire fields. As a result, if one of the heads is caused to be faulty, there is a possibility that the non-reproduced pixel data cannot be concealed.